


PERILS AT THE THROTTLE

by Houndmancometh



Category: TRACKS - Fandom, passenger train, rails
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	PERILS AT THE THROTTLE

PERILS AT THE THROTTLE

The danger signal of disaster about too strike, and the crossing gates of uncertainty. The Super Pine Railroad Company is about too do an experiment on the rails with a Super Powered Turbine Engine train capable in cruising speeds of 200 miles per second beyond current record time. The test run is scheduled from Dallas, Texas Union Pacific Station in route to Union Station in Los Angeles, California. The computers are programmed with precision at the tower, and the train itself. Every detail has been carefully engineered for the train’s departure. The question is, what mechanical failures could go wrong or come up?

The Governor Cornelius Meyers and Mayor John Fielding along with dignitaries of various avenues on hand too witness this big event. The ribbon cutting was almost ready, and Mayor John Fielding was about too take too the platform to deliver a speech too commensurate this big day, June 21, 1982. Meanwhile in the computer room of the main frame, there were fireworks on it’s own in a diffusion of error at the controls, which unknowingly too anyone as data was being deployed by the computer itself. Once Mayor Fielding announced opening day of the Super Pine, the ALL ABOARD was given. The passengers boarded along with the freight, and it was train #191 Super Pine with destination for Los Angeles, California. The band was playing in the background, and the train proceeded to depart from the Dallas Train Station with horn of all clear. The engineer is about to get the true meaning of danger. The passengers were admiring the contours of luxury in décor, and looking through the Dome Windows above each car. They saw mountains upon mountains galore and the vast landscapes miles wide. They had just passed “Dead Man’s Corner, which was nicknamed after Stagecoaches that never made it through, so they named the corner appropriately. The tower was carefully monitoring the speed of the train online, but the computer suddenly changed the speedometer. The Super Pine was now in trouble. Suddenly, the train was accelerating faster and faster, and almost barely making turns, and causing turmoil among the passengers.

The Super Pine was now a runaway train, and Engine Engineer and the Engineers at the tower had too alert the emergency crews that the computers have completely shutdown. The tower is unable to communicate with the train engineer. But what about Boulder City Mountains and Palm Springs curve, which had a deep cliff that at high speeds can’t maintain on the tracks. Jack Ellis, one of the Engineers who created the train said, “We must stop the train before it reaches Boulder City, otherwise Death too the passengers could be imminent. The Tower called a Diesel Engineer to couple with the Super Pine, but the Super pine was too powerful, and caused the Diesel Engine too derail. Prayer at the heart with the spirit of life could be felt among the passengers. Los Angeles Union Station had been told to evaluate immediately as the runaway train could be heading their way. The Engineer on the train tried to apply the breaks, but there was no pressure.

It was determined that a plan needs to maneuver Quick. The train had just crossed the crossing gate marker of Hook’s Point. The train was now 50 miles from Los Angeles, and timing is of the essence. The fate is in the father upstairs. It was designated goodbye, lives with no survival. Acceleration upon acceleration continued. Suddenly, a miracle took place at Desert Junction. The train was stopped automatically at the signal that handles runaway trains, which worked that no one thought would. You could hear cheers at the tower in Dallas and Los Angeles along with the Engineer and passengers aboard the Super Pine. Tomorrow wasn’t a risen up of sorrow, but with a sunrise of deliverance. One of the passengers noticed the sunset in the background, and thanked God for new life. But what about the Super Pine, will it ever run again? The thumbs were up, and the Super Pine made another run without any incident too Los Angeles. The tracks into the possibilities turning tomorrow’s rail travel into precision. Hail too the Heavens with the technology of prayer on a moment’s notice, and seeing the sun one more time, and tomorrow a new light from yesterday that will shine for a lifetime.


End file.
